With Me
by sleepingdreamer08
Summary: It was hard to think that her onyx-eyed teammate, her first love, was the one that carried her almost-brother's blood into his hands and ending Naruto's happily ever after before dying all the same.SasuxSaku timetravelfic
1. Death

**sleepingdreamer08: **Finally! It feels good to write again :)) Anyways, thanks for your reviews, after checking my mail, I realized that I reeaaaaaaaalllllyyyy needed to work with my updating. So anyway, I'm rewriting the whole story. It will probably take me a month before I finish editing an add a new chapter so until then, enjoy :))

**SUMMARY: **Luck: The chance happening of fortunate or adverse events, good fortune. Because sometimes, all you need is a little bit of faith. "I'll save you, Naruto" SasuxSaku,NaruxHina (Timetravelfic)

**Chapter 1: The Funeral**

_"It's the heart afraid of breaking that never learns to dance..."_

_-Bette Midler_

The streets of Konoha were empty, each of its residents making its way to the KIA memorial to witness the death of a very important shinobi. Amidst the sky, dark clouds were forming above the area and the sad shinobi. They all surrounded a brown casket, their heads hung low as many struggled to hold their tears.

In the middle of the crowd was a pink-haired kunoichi, wearing a black dress that she clutched tightly, as she stared at the blonde-knucklehead within the coffin. He was wearing a black suit, with a smile on his pale face, oblivious to the people's tear-stained faces.

* * *

_"Naruto..." she muttered softly, staring at the ground._

_"...Yeah, Sakura?"_

_She smiled, then looked up, her green eyes twinkling brightly._

_"Good luck, ne?"_

_His eyes widened slightly at her response before getting a determined look sparkling in his clear blue eyes. Eagerly, he raised his fist, a wide smile present on his face._

_"Believe it!"_

_She giggled slightly at his childish antics._

_"If it's Naruto , he'd definitely keep his promise" she thought as she stared at his retreating back._

* * *

Naruto was on an S-class mission that day. It was a suicidal mission, something that he chose for himself. Suddenly, tears started to blur her eyes, dropping one by one as she weakly touched the wooden case. Her head hungs lower, shameful for showing weakness.

_'I'm sorry, Naruto' _she thought sadly, her white hand clutching the coffin tightly.

_'I don't think I can keep that promise anymore'_

* * *

_"Sakura...?" His worried voice pondered questioningly._

_The pinkette, snapped from her depressed trance, giving a fake smile as she faced him._

_"W-what?" her voice wobbled slightly._

_His eyes darkened as he looked at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from excessive crying and her lips were turning to an angry shade of purple from being bitten too much. His hands fisted tightly, angry at himself for letting Sasuke getting away, for letting that chance slip by. He lowered his face slightly._

_"Don't, don't blame this on yourself Sakura-chan" he muttered softly._

_Her angry, red eyes widened her mouth slightly gaping at his words._

_"I-I'm not-" he faced her head-on, his eyes filled with tears that shared a dont-you-dare-say-it look, cutting her off from speaking._

_Her eyes softened as she rubbed on her eyes, trying to rid herself of her tears before grinning slightly._

_"I'm sorry" _

_Seeing her light expression, he grinned with her, raising his pinky in front of her face._

_"Promise me you won't cry?""_

_She raised an amused eyebrow before slowly raising her pinky to meet with his._

_"I Promise"_

* * *

She released her sorrows, tears falling on her cheeks before dropping onto the cold ground.

'_I'm so, so sorry Naruto'_

She then released her hand from his _coffin_. She shuddered at that word knowing that it didn't have to be this way.

Naruto promised….he promised to become Hokage before he died…he promised to marry Hinata before he died.

He simply wasn't finished yet.

More tears clouded her eyes as she walked past the people of Konoha, catching a glimpse every once in a while. Kakashi came on time for once, looking down to hide his emotions.

Sai's eyes were conflicted wtih emotions and Hinata, she kept crying and crying while at the same time cursing at him for not keeping his promise. It broke her heart, seeing how many people Naruto left.

_Drip._

Looking up at the clouded skies, her eyes saddened.

_Drip. Drip._

Drops of liquid fell on her face, glistening like silver before falling to the ground.

_.Drip._

More drops came falling and before long, it was raining hard.

_.._

'_It's raining' _She sadly thought, closing her eyes as she kept facing upwards.

The funeral was flooded with raindrops but many remained, unfazed by the small drops of water that hit their faces.

The wind now was getting stronger and lightning kept striking that the trees around them were close to breaking but the shinobi stood still.

The cold wind did little to her as more tears fell from her face. she stayed there for a while and kept thinking.

...

_'If only it was different' _

_..._

_"...And the soul afraid of dying that never learns to live"_

_-Bette Midler_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Hopefully I've improved, (even by just a little). Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. It would honestly be a great help to know what I've missed in the story or if I just did great :))


	2. Heaven

**sleepingdreamer08: **I can't believe school is coming up, (sigh), anyways, I'm now a fourth year student, woo-hoo! Maybe, I write stories better now :)) So, hope you like this 2nd chapter (I wrote the entire thing from scratch cause I accidentaly deleted it) and to all my loyal-reviewers: Thank you for the love!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto (I wish I did, though)

* * *

_'It's raining' She sadly thought, closing her eyes as she kept facing upwards._

_The funeral was flooded with raindrops but many remained, unfazed by the small drops of water that hit their faces._

_The wind now was getting stronger and lightning kept striking that the trees around them were close to breaking but the shinobi stood still._

_The cold wind did little to her as more tears fell from her face. she stayed there for a while and kept thinking._

_..._

_'If only it was different' _

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

_"It is by chance that we met, by choice that we became friends"_

_-Anonymous_

The way home was blurry as she trudged her way down the streets. Konoha was exceptionally empty tonight. Most of its citizens were staying at home and its shinobi were still weeping for their valued comrade. Ignoring her surroundings, she kept her face hung down, her emerald orbs holding no life as she took heavy steps, one by one.

_.drip._

_.drip._

_.drip._

The rain was merciless, pouring down on her with every step she took until her black heel finally touched the front porch of her house. Silently, she walked up the steps, stopping before the door. Pausing for a while, she stood on her door mat, drops of water rapidly flowing down.

A white light blinded her for a second, loud sounds roaring through her ears as she stood there for ten minutes.

Silently pushing the door, she made her way in, her crumpled black dress sticking to her skin as she was greeted by darknes. Closing the door, she headed for her room, srops of water tricking down on her wooden floor. Turning down the zipper on the side of her dress, she changed her clothes slipping to a simple white tank top and denim shorts before heading towards her queen-sized bed. Slightly shivering from her still-wet body, she clutched the white pillow underneath her head and hugged herself as she started to mumble incoherent words over and over again.

"Please..." she silently cried out, tears threatening to fall down on her face.

_If you're there..._

The storm became harder, thunder resonating within her bedroom walls. Shocked by the roaring sound, she closed her eyes tightly, clutching the white blanket that covered her.

_If anyone's there..._

"Please be just another dream" she sobbed.

_...then please..._

...**_wake me up from this nightmare._**

* * *

_THUD!_

_Pain._

_That was the first thing she felt as she realized that she fell on the cold floor. Her body was immobilized, the pain surging throughout her body making it hard for her to move as she closed her eyes tightly. Struggling to move, her hand clutched her bruised head tightly, moaning in agony. _

_"Sakura..." a hoarse voice whispered._

_Immediately, her head snapped up causing her to wince from the sudden movement before opening her eyes._

_"Sakura...!" the voice called again._

_Franticallly, she looked around, undisturbed by the spasms caused by her movements only to realize that everything around her was an endless shade of white._

_'So...familiar...' she thought faintly as she tried to recalled the sound of the voice._

_Using her frail hands, she pushed herself off the ground, carefully trying to stand on her two feet. Gingerly, she stood from her kneeling position, wincing every now and then when she moved a broken bone._

_Finally standing, she sighed, relieved that she finally got off the floor, her feet tingling as she felt the strangely soft ground. Curiously, she looked around the white space, only moving her head slightly as to not strain it too much. She gulped loudly, fear overcoming her bit by bit._

_"W-where am I?" she asked to no one in particular, her voice wobbling slightly._

_Surprisingly, a husky voice responded_

_"Sakura..."_

_Jumping slightly, she turned around her eyes widening as she faced __a pair of piercing onyx orbs._

_Shock was only one of the many emotions she was experiencing right now as she faced him. He was standing in front of her battered form proudly, wearing white pants with a kusanagi on his right side. Her mouth was slightly agape, so surprised, hurt and happy as she continued to stare into his endless dark pools._

_"S-sasuke-kun" she gasped._

_His eyes immediately softened at the suffix, cupping her face with his pale, yet glowing, hand. Willingly, she caught his right hand with hers, sighing softly to the feel of his soft yet callous hand and too elated to stop anything. A small smile tugged its way to his lips as he stared at her, her bruises slowly fading from the glow of his hand._

_..._

_..._

_"...you're in heaven"_

...

...

_"There is only one path to Heaven. On Earth, we call it LOVE"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Dun-dun-dun-dun! Cliffy! Just the way I like it :)) Hope you enjoyed this short chapter, I'll make sure that by the next hour, day or week, I'll make a long one.


	3. Impressions

**sleepingdreamer08: **I'm back. Did anyone miss me :P? Anyways, as promised, I now present to you a long chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto. If I did, he would'nt be wearing that orange and black jumpsuit.

* * *

_"Sakura..."_

_Jumping slightly, she turned around her eyes widening as she faced __a pair of piercing onyx orbs._

_Shock was only one of the many emotions she was experiencing right now as she faced him. He was standing in front of her battered form proudly, wearing white pants with a kusanagi on his right side. Her mouth was slightly agape, so surprised, hurt and happy as she continued to stare into his endless dark pools._

_"S-sasuke-kun" she gasped._

_His eyes immediately softened at the suffix, cupping her face with his pale, yet glowing, hand. Willingly, she caught his right hand with hers, sighing softly to the feel of his soft yet callous hand and too elated to stop anything. A small smile tugged its way to his lips as he stared at her, her bruises slowly fading from the glow of his hand._

_..._

_..._

_"...you're in heaven"_

...

...

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Chance**

_"You never get a second chance to make a first impression"_

_-Anonymous_

...

...

_She stared at his face, her mouth opening and closing, finding it hard to find the words to say. Sasuke, who had his gaze on her, continued to watch, amused at her expressions as she struggled to speak._

_'Did he-did he just say HEAVEN?' she thought incredously, her hand loosening her grip on him. _

_As if he read her mind, he smirked, letting his hand fall down from her cheek. Seeing him smirk, she felt a wave of nostalgia overcome her senses. 'Sasuke-kun...'_

_"Yes, I did" he told her, his smirk tilting higher seeing her big green eyes widen. Her eyes started to grow bright, flickering with confusion. _

_"Am I..."she started. "Am I dead?" she blurted out. Cheeks burning, she covered her mouth and muttered curses at herself under her breath for asking such a stupid question._

_He frowned. He thought she would have figured it out by now._

_"Technically..." he said. "...you're dreaming" he then poked her forehead with his index finger to emphasize his point._

_Her face contorted to shock as her skin slowly flushed to a sickly pale white color._

_"Th-that can't be possible!" she retorted, slapping his finger away. _

_'If this was a dream..." she thought. "...then how come I felt the bruises and the broken bones I got from falling down?"_

_He sighed, unfazed by the stinging sensation he felt from her brute strength, running his hand through his hair_.

_"That stupid,old pervert, making me do such annoying work..." he muttered._

_Her cheeks turned to angry red at his words. 'A-annoying work?' Ignoring her, he continued to mutter incoherent words like "That hentai...so troublesome...letting **me** explain...hard-headed girl"_

_"**What is that supposed to mean**" she hissed throught her teeth, emphasizing each word she said._

_He ignored her again, crossing his arms together while having a thoughtful look on his face as he turned his back to her._

_She fisted her hands, getting irritated by the second. 'That insensitive, egotistic imbecile! Who does he think he is, God?'_

_Pausing for a while, he looked over his shoulder as he raised an amused eyebrow._

_"You** obviously** have a high temper" he stated calmly._

_"And you're obviously an ass" she growled fiercely. _

_"Aa"_

_"!"_

_She stomped down her foot angrily, contacting a soft, cottony substance. 'I can't believe it! First time I see him and he's already a big, fat jerk!" she thought disbelievingly. _

_"Why, God?" she moaned, covering her face with her hands._

_He stared at her, watching as she continued to whine endlessly before a sharp sound was heard._

_ring!_

_A faint noise came, echoing through the space surrounding them. _

_Sakura stiffened. _

_"What was that?" she asked, looking around for the source of the noise._

_He smirked. Walking towards her, he leaned down to her level, causing her to back up slightly._

_rrriiiiinnnnggg!_

_The noise was louder this time, resonating within the place._

_She blushed slightly at their closeness, his breath puffing on her face. _

_'I-is he going to KISS me?' _

_A thin line was set on his lips._

_"She's definitely gonna beat me up for this' he thought, almost shuddering as he imagined her chakra-filled fist going through his body._

_He raised his right hand..._

_She closed her eyes._

_...and he slapped her in the cheek._

_..._

_..._

_"Time to wake up, Sakura"_

* * *

_"Jiraiya" the blonde said, staring at the 2 fading figures of Sasuke and Sakura._

_"What is it, Minato?" he asked, looking up from his writing._

_"That was pretty harsh, making Sasuke do the job" he said, knowing that Sakura had a high temper._

_"Especially since his emotions are a bit unstable right now"_

_Jiraiya grinned and Minato felt a sense of something sinister._

_"All the better"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"The poor kid"_

* * *

Click!

She inhaled sharply, snapping her eyes open at the intense pain she felt on her right cheek. The sun shone through her windows brightly, making her narrow her eyes at the intense light.

"Good Morning Sakura"

Her eyes immediately snapped to her door way and the dark figure standing near it. There, leaning against a shelf while holding a red alarm clock was Uchiha Sasuke, a smug smirk pasted on his face.

She twitched.

"You...!" she spatted out narrowing her eyes at him.

He closed his eyes, unfazed by the angry green eyes that wanted to kill him.

"Hn"

"You rude bastard!"

She jumped out of her bed, raising her chakra-infused fist to punch that pretty face of his expecting to make contact with his face. Still smirking, he held out his right hand, grabbing her by the head.

Growling, she started to swing punches at him.

"I...can't...believe...you...slapped me!" she shouted with each punch that she threw at him.

Sasuke, who was still holding her by the head cracked on eye open, watching her failed attempts to hit him.

"That won't work" he said.

She stopped her actions to glare at him menacingly.

"That won't work!" she repeated tauntingly before giving an unlady-like snort.

He sighed.

"You're such a child..."

Blushing furiously, she stomped her feet.

"_I_..." she emphasized_."...am no child!" _she replied, stubborness shining in her eyes.

He smirked smugly. He grabbed the mirror on the other side of the room, facing it in her direction. Upon seeing her reflection, she froze.

"Well..." he said looking at her flushed face.

"...you sure look like one"

She stared at the glass reflection and gaped

...she was wearing a chinese dress with black shorts

...she had long glossy hair that went pass her shoulders and

...she was twice times smaller than Sasuke, who was wearing a smug expression.

"I-I'm..." she stuttered out. "I'm 13 again"

He dropped down the mirror and gave a her a mocking salute.

"Congratulations Sakura" he said, not minding the fact that she was frozen solid.

"I've just given you the chance to change time!"

He stood there for a while, waiting for it to kick in her head as her eyes started to flick with different emotions.

...

...

...

"What the fuck?" she screamed, grabbing her now long hair.

"Your language is very colorful, isn't it?" he commented, sitting down on her pink fluffy bed.

The bed was filled with Sasuke plushies, each of them with a different expression due to Sakura's fangirling.

She ignored him, pacing back and forth in her room and throwing some stuff across the floor.

He lied down with his hand behind his back, acting completely calm about the situation.

"So energetic" he muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

After a moment of cursing, throwing, and destroying, she finally calmed down.

"Okay" she breathed out, a little exhausted by the energy she used up.

"First question, how did I get to heaven?" she inquired, standing in front of him with a new set of clothes.

She wore a red jacket that reached above her navel and a blood red skirt with black shorts underneath. Under her jacket, she wore black fishnets that covered her belly. She changed her clothes immediately when Sasuke started to stare intently at the chinese dress, almost as if he'd plan on burning it later on.

_'It's a good thing I changed my sense of fashion after 2 years' _she thought to herself, shuddering slightly.

"Jiraiya sent you" he replied, twirling a kunai lazily, all the while staring at her plushies.

"Why?" confusion laced her voice.

He stopped twirling the kunai, gripping it tightly that blood started to drop. She reached out instictively but stopped as she looked at his dead eyes.

"So that you'll fix it" he said, wearing a serious expression on his face.

Now she looked more confused.

"Fix what?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her and looking directly at his face, intentionally avoiding the sight of his blood.

He glanced at her. In a blink of an eye, the kunai was embedded on her Sasuke plushie. The one that had a frown on his face.

...

...

"So that you'll fix my mistake of leaving."

* * *

She ran through the streets after realizing that today was graduation day. Sasuke continued to fill her in, telling her that he was only there as a guide and was there to make sure that no one finds out about her position. Almost immediately, she agreed to his terms, a determined smile on her face as he smirked at her.

_'I'll save you Naruto' _she thought, preparing herself to meet her teammates again.

She smiled happily as she continued to jump from building to building.

...

...

_'I won't let you and Sasuke kill each other again'_

_"A picture is the expression of an impression, If the beautiful were not in us how could we recognize it?"_

_-Ernst Haas_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Yahooooooooo! Slightly long chapter finished! Hoped you guys love it :)) Do tell me your thoughts, they're greatly appreciated =))

**FACTS IN THE STORY: **(just in case you're confused) In the last line, Sakura was reffering to the S-class mission that he took which was the assassination of Uchiha Sasuke. She only knew now because Naruto was sensitive about her feelings and such so there!


	4. Encounter

**sleepingdreamer08: **Don't kill me people! I've been stressed lately especially with my future on the line (aka, college exams). In fact, I'm not sure if I should stay in my hometown (Yehey Phillipines!) or got to the U.S. Anyways, I'm off topic so going back, here's my new chappie :))

**DISCLAIMER: **I wished I owned Naruto (tears falling) since Hinata has a likely chance of dying in the story (or so I've heard)

* * *

_She ran through the streets after realizing that today was graduation day. Sasuke continued to fill her in, telling her that he was only there as a guide and was there to make sure that no one finds out about her position. Almost immediately, she agreed to his terms, a determined smile on her face as he smirked at her._

_'I'll save you Naruto' she thought, preparing herself to meet her teammates again._

_She smiled happily as she continued to jump from building to building._

_..._

_..._

_'I won't let you and Sasuke kill each other again'_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Meeting**

_"Let us always meet each other with a smile, for the smile is the beggining of love"_

_-Mother Teresa_

The streets were less crowded, an obvious fact since it was still early in the morning. Lots of genins were still in their room, some of them sleeping the others training and a majority of them stared at their Konoha forehead protectors. Those were the things that Sakura noticed within her viewing range as she made her way to the academy. Finally, her feet skidded to a halt as she faced the school building.

She felt hers spirits lift instantly as she stared at the old building.

_'Feels good to be home' _she grinned to herself.

Turning her head, she glanced at the swing that was underneath the green, lush tree that stood in a shadowy area. She was reminded instantly of Naruto and how much he was discriminated because of the living Kyuubi inside of him. Her eyes softened at the sight, reminiscing on how far Naruto's perseverance went, how close he was to reaching his goal to become Hokage. It was hard to think that her onyx-eyed teammate, her first love, was the one that carried her almost-brother's blood into his hands and ending Naruto's happily ever after before dying all the same.

People started to pass by as the sun came in view, its blinding rays enveloping Konoha.

She moved forward, realizing that she was slightly shivering in anticipation. She takes her time slowly, relishing each moment, temporarily forgetting the mission at hand.

Sliding the door open, she walks in as she stood firmly, her green orbs scanning the classroom. It looked the same, she noted analyzing the white walls, the blackboard and the desks. She continued to look around before her eyes stopped at a certain place.

Her eyes widened a fraction as it rested on one particular person that she knew so well, occupying one of the wooden desks. He doesn't notice her presence or her eyes that were boring holes at him, his hands clasped together on top of the desk and his chin resting on top of it as he kept his eyes closed. Despite his cold demeanor, she notices that he held a hint of pride as the sun glinted on his new forehead protecter.

Tears started to prick her eyes but she holds it in, keeping a strong facade as she decided that it was time to get serious. Slowly, she walks towards his seat.

"Ohayo, Sasuke" she greets in a suprisingly soft voice. A small smile on her face as she raised her right hand in acknowledgement. His eyes snapped opened, looking up at her smiling face. His eyes narrowed a fraction, scrutinizing her as he he half-expected her to glomp him with stupid hugs and affectionate kisses. She fiddled with her fingers a bit his burning gaze making her nervous.

* * *

He scoffed inwardly as he looked up to find the source of the familiar voice.

_'It's just Sakura' _he thought to himself as he was reminded with the memories of her fangirling. He then noticed that she started to fidget under his gaze as though she was nervous. It was something akin to Hinata's shy habit, he thought back despite his lack of socializing with her; with less stuttering that is. The first thing he noticed was the new set of clothes that she wore. Admittedly, he thought that it brought out her sparkling green eyes that lit up at the sight of him.

For a while, he waited, bracing himsef for whatever annoying actions that she'd do today but after a while, he realized that she was still standing nervously, waiting for his reply. His eyebrows would have been raised high at her new attitude but he kept his cool.

He closed his eyes.

"Hn" he grunted out. "Ohayo"

Snapping her head up, she smiled brightly at his response as she took a seat beside him. He didn't talk much when she sat beside him but inwardly he smirked. Her new personality made her someone he could have a decent talk with he noted, cracking an eye open to see that she was looking around instead of staring at his face like she usually did. Watching now with both eyes, he continued to look at her silently, watching as she hummed a pleasant tune. It was a familiar tone, probably a love song he realized as he caught its slow rhythm.g

If it bothered him, Sakura wouldn't have noticed as her attention was focused elsewhere. Suprisingly, he enjoyed her presence, enjoying the small time of peace he had.

"Eep!" she suddenly squeaked out, jumping in surprise as though she saw a ghost.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Something wrong?" he inquired, noticing a hint of fear in her eyes.

She glaced at him, waving her hands around wildly.

"Nope" she said, laughing nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Nothing's wrong, nothing at all!" she continued in a frantic voice.

He opened his mouth, intending to tell her that it was obvious that she was lying but quickly closed his mouth, deciding that it wasn't his place to talk. Instead of making her bite her words, he simply replied.

"Aa"

He ignored the fact that Sakura started to mumble to herself angrily after he turned around.

* * *

She breathed a sigh of relief as he resumed his normal position. It was a good thing that Sasuke didn't like touching other people's business. Quickly, her mood changed into a bitter one as she turned towards the seat aligned with hers.

There, in a relaxed position was the supposedly dead Sasuke, his hand on his cheek as he rested his elbow on the desk, staring at her with transparent eyes. Looking at him clearly, she realized that his whole body was transparent.

She breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that she had been holding her breath for some time.

"What are you doing here?" she mumbled quietly in an accusing tone. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, she remembered, sure that she told him to stay put in spite of his dissapproving frown.

"Did you forget?" he said, raising one eyebrow as she glared at him.

"I'm your guide, meaning" he continued, pointing his finger at her.

...

...

"I'm going to be stuck with you"

_"I am prepared to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter."_

_-Winston Churchill_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Chapter 4 (check!). This chapter is kind of different compared to the others since I put more detail in it. It was inspired by the Story Bound by Jav-chan and when I read it, I couldn't help but try to give the story a little more flair, if you know what I mean :)) So please give me your comments like if I should keep writing like this or stick with my old habits (think about the kids)


	5. Together

**sleepingdreamer08: **Sorry for the long wait, especially to Bloodmoon Goddess who sent me very disturbing reviews that gave me nightmares when I go to sleep (Damn you, purple dinosaur!). Hopefully, this chapter is worth 3 days of work (since, I got sick) so keep reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned Naruto, I would burn Sasuke's purple pants along with his purple rope thingy (Purple is so gay when he wears it; almost like barney)

* * *

_She breathed a sigh of relief as he resumed his normal position. It was a good thing that Sasuke didn't like touching other people's business. Quickly, her mood changed into a bitter one as she turned towards the seat aligned with hers._

_There, in a relaxed position was the old Sasuke, his hand on his cheek as he rested his elbow on the desk, staring at her with transparent eyes. Looking at him clearly, she realized that his whole body was transparent._

_"What are you doing here?" she mumbled quietly in an accusing tone. He wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, she remembered, sure that she told him to stay put_

_"Didn't you forget?" he said, raising one eyebrow as she glared at him._

_"I'm your guide, meaning" he continued, pointing his finger at her._

_..._

_"I'm going to be stuck with you"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Team Kakashi**

_"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality."  
-John Lennon_

Sweat poured down on her face as she continued to glance back and forth between the old Sasuke that sat in silence and the dead Sasuke that continued to watch her in amusement as she started to squirm under his gaze. In any case, she started to hate the new Sasuke that she came to be 'stuck with' since his habit of torturing her to her very ends was becoming a form of entertainment to him.

His mouth twitched upwards as he closed his eyes.

She frowned at him. It was bothersome everytime Sasuke saw right thorugh her every movement.

* * *

The other Sasuke glanced at her briefly as she continued to look the other way. She didn't seem to notice him as his black eyes scanned her slightly rigid form.

_'Strange' _he thought to himself. He looked over her shoulder quietly and stared at the empty spot that Sakura was facing.

_'What is she looking at?' _He pondered curiously, looking at the back of her red jacket that had the Haruno symbol on it. Unknowingly, his eyes trailed downards to her hips that were covered in black fishnets. His eyes darkened and suddenly, the room became hotter. Dazedly, he wondered how it would feel to run his hands over her soft skin.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice questioned, snapping him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Sakura's green eyes that were filled with worry. His cheeks started to tint a light pink as he turned away from her, his bangs covered his face. He couldn't tell her that he was thinking perverted and irrational thoughts.

"Damn hormones" he cursed silently. That will definitely be the last time he'd do that, he vowed to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked questioningly. She tilted her head to the side and he wished he hadn't looked. Her hair moved to the other side giving him a clear view of her milky white skin. His throath felt dry.

"Nothing'" he replied hoarsely, mustering up his strength as he slapped himself inwardly to prevent disturbing thoughts. He never had a problem with girls before, that's for sure. He glanced at her to make sure that he wasn't dreaming his pervertedness. Surely enough, his cheeks started to grow warm as he stared at her body. Quickly he turned away, closing his eyes in order to calm himself.

He didn't seem to notice Sakura who continued to gaze at him sadly.

...

...

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

_'Sorry, old me' _The dead Sasuke thought, opening his eyes as he stared at his young self. Sakura was too busy to notice him, seeing that the 12-year old Sasuke was trying to look anywhere but her. He released his mind jutsu as soon as he saw the smaller Sasuke responding to Sakura's form.

_'But if I'm going to have black-haired, green-eyed Uchihas' _he continued, smirking smugly to himself. _'Then I better start now' _he thought, remembering his first encounter with her.

_He watched her from behind, taking note of the clothes that she wore. Her white top, hugged her perfectly, emphasizing the womanly curves that she had. His eyes trailed lower, looking at the very short shorts that she wore, hiding her perfectly-shaped ass before he looked down to her creamy and shapely legs._

_His mouth twitched. Kakashi definitely passed down his hentai abilities him._

_'He'd be proud' he thought, reminiscing on his silver-haired, masked teacher._

_He called her name._

_She jumped slightly, then turned around to face him._

_She had the same bright emerald eyes he noticed under her long lashes. Her eyes were shining with something akin to love and shock._

_"S-sasuke-kun" she gasped out from her pink plump lips. His eyes softened at the suffix. Hmm, maybe he should just kiss her right now and save time for talking._

_He slapped himself inwardly. This is exactly why he didn't like to hang out with Jiraiya._

_'Time to get serious' he thought, trying to ignore his urges as he cupped her satin soft skin._

_He sighed dissapointedly as she fluttered her eyes close. He was already touching her and yet he couldn't do more than that. It was something close to mental torture._

_..._

_..._

_'Damn Jiraiya'_

He scoffed inwardly. Sakura would have punched him all the way to Suna if she knew he was checking her out during their reunion. All of a sudden, he felt an all too familiar chakra. He frowned, realizing that it was the idiot who was on his way here.

He sighed. He still wanted to stay a bit longer.

"Time to go" he muttered quietly before dissapearing into thin air.

* * *

_Thunk!_

The door slid open and both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the front door.

Holding the side of the door was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed person. A smile lit his face as his eyes rested on Sakura who looked at him with her mouth agape.

He raised his right hand in greeting, his forehead protector glinting under the blinding rays that came from the open windows.

...

...

_"The future Hokage is in the house!"_

_"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much"_  
_-Helen Keller_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **Again, I apologize for not updating in a while since I haven't been able to think clearly lately. Also, watch out for a co-written story that I made in **YesThatme** profile.

Just for fun: **This is an IQ test I took a while ago**

**If you finish it in 5 minutes, you're a genius (literally)**

_I'm a 7-letter word._

_My 123 is a LIQUID_

_My 3456 is a PAIN_

_My 567 is a GIRL_

_My 67 is a HOSPITAL ROOM_


	6. Old Love

**sleepingdreamer08: **hey there guys! sorry for the long wait :P So anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter. I made it a bit longer this time so happy reading :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto

* * *

_Thunk!_

_The door slid open and both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the front door._

_Holding the side of the door was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed person. A smile lit his face as his eyes rested on Sakura who looked at him with her mouth agape._

_He raised his right hand in greeting, his forehead protector glinting under the blinding rays that came from the open windows._

_..._

_..._

_"The future Hokage is in the house!"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke-kun  
**

"Hn" Sasuke finally spoke. They both looked at him, albeit surprised that he actually said something.

"No, Hokage here" he continued, facing the other direction as they continued to stare at him.

"All I see is an idiot"

Sakura gaped at him for a while in shock then covered her mouth to control her muffled giggles.

_'Sasuke actually made a joke' _

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, feigning a hurt expression causing Sakura's muffled laughter to increase.

Sasuke smirked slightly.

After a while, Sakura stopped giggling when she saw the empty seat across her. She smiled inwardly as she realized that the other Sasuke disappeared.

"Naruto" she called out, deciding to grab the opportunity. "Why don't you sit with us?" she said, patting the seat beside her.

His eyes twinkled brightly as a blush spread through his cheeks. Truth be told, he only came early because he saw Sakura through the streets.

"Sure, Sakura-chan!"

She grinned.

After dropping down the seat, Sasuke scowled a bit then looked down. This action didn't go unnoticed for Sakura who grew a bit more worried at his strange behavior.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching for his hand.

The tip of his ears went red and he looked down further at his feet, his dark bangs covering his face. He pushed her hand away.

"Nothing" he muttered. _Ex__cept that I get this weird feeling when you're around._

She bit her lip, deciding not to push him any further and decided to fiddle with her hands nervously.

After watching the scene unfold, Naruto frowned but before he could say anything, Ino along with the many of their classmates entered. She came in smiling but as soon as her eyes rested on Sakura, she glared.

Sakura hunched her shoulders, recognizing Ino's chakra signature and prepared herself for the worst. She sighed inwardly _'Here we go'_

_Thunk!_

"Good morning, class" their sensei greeted as he went up the teacher's desk.

Sakura released the breath she was holding and glanced back at Ino to see her reluctantly sit down while glaring at her direction.

Iruka placed both hands on the sides of the table.

"Starting today, you guys are now genins" he stated proudly, causing some of the students to cheer.

Beside Sakura, Naruto grinned happily.

"So now, we are going to group you guys into teams of 3" he announced.

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces when they heard this except Sakura. Glancing at Sasuke, she realized that he suddenly became a bit rigid with this new piece of infromation.

_'He always did like to work alone' _she thought to herself as she remembered their first battle with Kakashi. He was too blinded by anger then, unleashing all his power in attempt to get one of those bells although his efforts were in vein.

She frowned.

She didn't especially like the part where she fainted due to a Kakashi's simple genjutsu. It hurt her pride to think that she was like that once.

"Team 7!" instantly her ears perked up.

"Naruto Uzumaki,

Sakura Haruno &

Uchiha Sasuke"

Naruto pouted when he heard the last name and she was pretty sure Sasuke wasn't happy about it either since he was practically moping in his EMOness.

"Tch" he muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of sticking with the ramen idiot and his hormones weren't exactly helping him with creating a professional relationship with Sakura either.

Naruto stood from his chair.

"Why do I get to be with the teme?" he shouted, earning many glares from Sasuke's fangirls.

_'That makes two of us' _Sasuke thought inwardly.

Sakura slapped her face in embarrassment. God knows that the whole building could hear him and Ino's glare started to intensify so that didn't help her situation.

Iruka sighed.

"That's because you got the lowest score on the exam" he pointed out.

He opened his mouth to answer back but Sakura pushed him down roughly on his desk and shushed him.

"Save it for later, Naruto" she scolded as though she was treating a child (which technically she was).

He gave her the puppy-dog eyes which faltered her a bit as she stared at his teary big blue eyes.

"Demo" he whined as he leaned closer to her, making his eyes look bigger.

She felt her right eye twitching as Sasuke frowned. He didn''t like the fact that they were in too much close proximity with each other. He convince himself that it was probably because he was annoyed with Naruto's tone but he was pretty sure of the answer

"Just listen to her already" Sasuke stated nonchalantly. Despite his cool tone, he already killed Naruto 3 times in his mind.

"Dobe"

His vein popped and sure enough, he stepped on the desk and crouched in front of Sasuke as he glared at him, ignoring the protests and insults made by Sasuke's fangirls. Being one to not back down, Sasuke glared back.

Sakura bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold. She did not like where this was going. If she didn't play her cards right, then Sasuke and Naruto would end up having their first gay kiss.

As expected, a random guy who was behind Naruto accidentally bumped into him which made him stumble forward, making him fall to his homosexual doom. Sakura, who watched him fall towards a frozen Sasuke instinctively jumped in between them...and felt two warm pairs of lips touch her cheek.

She grew rigid with wide open eyes as she tried to process what happened.

...

...

Needless to say, the entire classroom grew silent.

* * *

_'They both kissed me' _she thought as she walked aimlessly, stumbling back and forth as if she were in a trance. Sure she had more experience than that but having Sasuke and Naruto kiss her at the same time? Guys would definitely get the wrong idea about her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto apologized for the upteenth time as he followed Sakura's silent form. After the kissing incident, Sakura grew quiet as she stepped out of the classroom when it was break time with Naruto pulling a reluctant Sasuke along.

Sasuke sighed.

"She can't hear you Naruto" he said, with a trace of guilt in his tone. Although he was a bit apologetic about the recent incident, he couldn't deny the fact that he liked the feel of her smooth, satin skin under his lips but he didn't dare say that out loud.

"She's in too much shock to hear anything you say"

Naruto was about to retort something back but Sakura had stopped in her tracks

She slapped her face with both hands.

_'Get a grip on yourself, Sakura' _she thought as the two looked at her curiously. _'You're on a mission!'_

She nodded to herself and before Naruto was about to apologize again, she turned towards them with a smile on her face as though she completely forgot about the incident.

"So..." she trailed off.

"Who wants some ramen?"

Naruto smiled as soon as he saw her normal self while Sasuke smirked.

"To Ichiraku's" Naruto pumped his fist into the air giving his usual grin.

For the first time since Naruto's death, she gave a big true smile.

...

...

_'Wouldn't have it any other way'  
_

* * *

"So...bored!" Naruto yawned loudly, swinging his legs back and forth on top of his desk as they waited for their designated sensei to arrive. Few hours had already passed and they were still waiting inside the empty classroom. It was no wonder that Naruto was getting irritated and Sasuke was glaring holes to the wall.

She propped herself up with her right hand.

"Just be patient Naruto" she lectured him.

"But I don't want to wait!" he complained. He swung his legs down on the floor and walked over the blackboard. Sasuke watched in slight curiosity while Sakura merely stared as he grabbed the eraser and got on top of the desk which was near the door.

He snickered evilly as he placed the eraser on top of the ledge.

"That's what you get for being late" he muttered to himself.

Sasuke gave a 'hn' and was about to retort something back but then he froze. Sakura looked at him, a bit startled when she saw that white lights were dancing behind his eyes and wondered if he had seen a ghost. Meanwhile, Naruto ran back to his desk and waited in anticipation as they heard footsteps clacking against the floor.

The door creaked open and both Sakura and Naruto expected to see it fall down on the silver-haired man's head until they heard a faint 'thunk'. Naruto gaped as he looked at the eraser that was now embedded with a shuriken.

"What the-" she looked to where the shuriken was shot and was stunned to see Sasuke smirking beside her, no longer frozen. She paled as she looked into those deep eyes of his as he sent her a knowing look with an arrogant glint in his eye.

...

...

"Please take care of me, Sakura-chan"

* * *

**tbc**


	7. Sasukekun

**sleepingdreamer08: **hey there guys! sorry for the long wait :P So anyway, I hope you guys like this new chapter. I made it a bit longer this time so happy reading :))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto

* * *

_"So...bored!" Naruto yawned loudly, swinging his legs back and forth on top of his desk as they waited for their designated sensei to arrive. Few hours had already passed and they were still waiting inside the empty classroom. It was no wonder that Naruto was getting irritated and Sasuke was glaring holes to the wall._

_She propped herself up with her right hand._

_"Just be patient Naruto" she lectured him._

_"But I don't want to wait!" he complained. He swung his legs down on the floor and walked over the blackboard. Sasuke watched in slight curiosity while Sakura merely stared as he grabbed the eraser and got on top of the desk which was near the door._

_He snickered evilly as he placed the eraser on top of the ledge._

_"That's what you get for being late" he muttered to himself._

_Sasuke gave a 'hn' and was about to retort something back but then he froze. Sakura looked at him, a bit startled when she saw that white lights were dancing behind his eyes and wondered if he had seen a ghost. Meanwhile, Naruto ran back to his desk and waited in anticipation as they heard footsteps clacking against the floor._

_The door creaked open and both Sakura and Naruto expected to see it fall down on the silver-haired man's head until they heard a faint 'thunk'. Naruto gaped as he looked at the eraser that was now embedded with a shuriken._

_"What the-" she looked to where the shuriken was shot and was stunned to see Sasuke smirking beside her, no longer frozen. She paled as she looked into those deep eyes of his as he sent her a knowing look with an arrogant glint in his eye._

_..._

_..._

_"Please take care of me, Sakura-chan"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sasuke-kun  
**

The silver-haired jonin looked up to see the stabbed eraser and raised an eyebrow towards Naruto who laughed nervously in return.

"O-ohayo?"

He looked at the three of them carefully with his lone eye. Naruto was currently sweating profusely under his gaze while Sasuke was smirking at now furious Sakura. He wasn't sure of what to think with his assigned team.

"It seems that your old sensei was right when he said you were a troublemaker" he said watching Naruto sweat profusely under his gaze. He glanced at the two lovebirds who seemed to be in the middle of the spatz and his eyes flashed with recognition as he stared at Sasuke's dark eyes.

_'So much like Obito' _he thought nostalgically.

"What are you doing" she hissed under her breath. Her nails dug deep marks on the wooden desk as she struggled to prevent herself from mauling him. He propped both feet on the table as he laid back cooly.

"I'm being me" he said cooly as he raised his hand, observing how little yet rough it was. It was probably because he focused a lot on training before he gratuated. "The younger me anyway"

She gritted her teeth. Having the real Sasuke around would certainly help considering his wide range of knowledge compared to his present self but there would be complications (mostly emotional) that she couldn't deal with right now.

She steadied her breath as she spoke slowly.

"Where's the real Sasuke" she said in a low voice as to not gain attention although their sensei's attention was mostly directed towards Naruto. She wasn't exactly surprised that he'd put his focus on Naruto. After all, it was hard to miss that blonde idiot from a mile and judging by the slight frown marring behind his mask, Naruto had already made a deep impression on him.

"Sleeping" he replied bluntly as he twirled a kunai around his index finger. At first he was just gonna leave himself alone but he decided later on that he could help Sakura with the mission...and have some fun along the side.

The son of the White Fang cleared his throat, catching the three's attention.

"Meet me in the roof" he said, pointing towards the window.

"We'll introduce ourselves there" before they could even blink he disappeared leaving the trace of smoke in his stead.

Sakura gritted her teeth and tried to think more optimistically. Well, _tried _being the key word but being under Sasuke's amused gaze only pissed her off moretr.

"Uhh..."

Naruto scratched his head nervously as he felt the tension coming from the 2 future Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are we gonna go or not?"

She clicked her tongue in annoyance before swivelling her head to the other sound. Sasuke smirked as he watched Sakura fist and unfist her hands on her sides. It was obvious that he had won this game with her.

She sighed frustratedly.

He was still as cocky as ever it was just so damn hard to say no.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun"

She went ahead, not waiting for him to catch up as a small smile tilted in his face.

* * *

**tbc..**

**sleepingdreamer08: **sorry guys for the late and short update :/ I'll do my best to update more :))**  
**


End file.
